kakashi's son naruto's dad
by deadpool lol
Summary: narutos attacked at the age of 5 when kakashi saves him in more ways the one now kakashis narutos adopted parent
1. Chapter 1

"Monster, you killed my brother" screams the villager chasing the 5 year old naruto."Monster,demon child" the villagers scream.** "Why are you chasing me, I didn't hurt anybody". **Screams naruto he turned into a dead end. the mob chuckles then they close in on the boy. Smoke appears between the boy and the crowd. a man with a mask on that covers one eye ** "What are you doing to this boy?!" **the man snarls."What's it look like we're doing were killing the demon brat" a man screams. The masked man looks around and then calmly throws a Kunai at the man who spoke,which hits him in the throat killing him.

"No one will lay a finger on this child unless you want to end up like him" gesturing to the dead man."Now go." The crowd starts walking away slowly until the pulls out another kunai spinning it on his finger then they all run out the alley. He walks towards the boy "hello naruto."He says with an eye smile and tries to pat him on the back,but when he does the kid backs up shouting "leave me alone I didn't hurt anybody I swear." "I know you didn't calm down." The boy looks up"you believe me". "Why wouldn't I believe you". The man says "no one believes me but you. what's your name". "Kakashi hatake. do you want to come with me I can help you learn to defend yourself." the man smiles."Are you a ninja?" naruto ask. kakashi nods "ok ill go with you if you be my pops". "Deal running his hand through the kids hair.

**Flash Forward To First Day At The Academy.**

The teacher looks at his students. "Ok kids my name is Iruka Umino,now take a seat so I can roll." The teacher calls roll until he says "naruto hatake" he looks around as no one speaks up. "Guess he's not here just like his pops, I'm gonna have to mark him ab-." He stops talking as a swirl of leaves appear at an empty seat where a blonde sits all of a sudden ."Am I late" the kid looks around."Let me guess your kakashi's kid naruto right." Iruka ask shaking his head. Naruto nods. "Well you were close I was just about to mark you absent,but your here now so I guess it's all don't make a habit of it." He goes back to taking roll as all the kids start muttering about the kid who appeared out of no where. The girls look between him and a kid with raven hair named sauske uchiaha. They discussed and it ended up about 50/50 between the to.

**Flash Forward A Few Days Later**

"Ok class were gonna start working on your taijutsu so everyone go outside and i'll put you in pairs. Naruto stands around waiting for his opponent to make a move and yawns. "Come on kiba make a move so I can go back to reading,you know what take your time i Gonna read anyways ." He says while pulling a book out of his pocket. Iruka looks at the spectacle 'well i guess he is kakashis kid the book only goes own when hes serious.' "Hey pay attention to the fight before I put you in your place" Kiba growls. Naruto just turns the page. Kiba charges and throws a left which Naruto ducks and counters by kicking him in the stomach. Kiba gets up roaring "I'm gonna rip you to piec-" WHAP he falls unconscious after being hit on the back of the head by Narutos'' book."Iruka sensei I'm done " Naruto goes sit down on the bench waiting for his next opponent. After all the fights are done iruka yells out. "Naruto and Sasuke come on you to were gonna pin you to against each other since your the best bin the class". Naruto steps in the ring with his book open and yawns. "Hey put the f*****n book down and fight me I'm a uchiha I deserve respect!" Sasuke screams. "I'm sorry what " Naruto says looking at Sasuke with a bored look. Iruka looks at the pair "ready hajime" Iruka gets out of the way.

Sasuke charges yelling nonsense about how he was a Uhiha and how he can't be defeated...etc. Sasuke swings at Naruto who blocks without even looking up. Sauske tries to kick Naruto who just backs out of the way. When he disappears and reappears right behind sauske and kicks out towards his back sauske takes the hit, and rolls forward and turns around when he takes a kick to the back of his head "you can't beat me I'm a -." sauske murmurs before he collapses. Iruka looks at Naruto wide eyed "winner Naruto Hatake." Naruto looks at his group of fan girls and waves before noticing he had more than yesterday. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Iruka is class over." Iruka sees fear in his eyes looks over and sees all the girls and nods "Ok then bye." Winking at one of them as he slowly walks towards the gate waving. While the girls follow trying to figure out who he winked at.

** Flash Forward To Genin Exam**

Iruka looks at the kids who made it this far. "For the genin exam were gonna hold a 3 part test. "Part one is the written portion, Part two is a spar between someone in your class if you lose you have to come back next year. For the final part you will have to perform a henge to fool one of the citizens of Konoha. do you understand?" "Hai sensei." Ok go to the testing room you have an hour to pass your written test. Once your done go staright to the spar grounds. Fifteen minutes later naruto walks out towards the spar ground yawning. He waits for about ten minutes before someone shows up, (It's someone not even in the top 12) Naruto looks at the kid "do you really want to do this." The kid shakes his head and forfeit s the match.

As Naruto heads towards the building he before he enters he henges into the hokage. "Hokage what are you doing here." The instructor Hurst ask." I'm here to watch the new genin before I decided who's on a squad." The instructor nods his head in understanding until he sees naruto unhenge. "So did I pass " the instructor looks at him nods and hands him his forehead protector which he ties on his his arm. "Can I go or do I have to stay." Naruto inquires while he opens his book. The guard Hurst looks at him and tells him to go ahead and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Flash Forward The Next Day**

Iruka looks at the students who passed the exam. "Ok class your gonna be put into groups of three then I will tell you the name of your sensei. Team 10 Hinata,Shikamaru and Choji you will be put under Asuma. Team eight Kiba,Sasuke,and Sakura you will put under Kurenai. Team 7 Ino,Shino,and Naruto you'll be kakashi students." Naruto looks around confused. "what I don't want to be in to my dad's group". "To bad Uzumaki no switching either hokages orders". Iruka says as he leaves the room. Naruto walks over to Shino and sits beside him and neither says a world until Ino sits beside them giggling."Hey guys"she says while she blushes."Why are you blushing ino?" Naruto looks at her confused.

She leans over towards naruto and purred. "Because I got paired up with the cute one" she laughs, as she leans over towards Naruto. Shino looks towards them confused. "I thought you liked Sasuke, is that not why you and sakura stopped being friends." She looks over towards him "I only did that so she could get stronger why would I care about him I mean look at his haircut. It reminds me of a ducks butt." Naruto laughs out loud tears in his eyes."you are one awesome chick Ino I like how you try to help others, It's a good trait in a young woman. Plus the way you rag on teme its hot dont you agree Shino?" Looking over at Shino " you are both illogical". Ino blushes at naruto words. 'He called me hot'

Ino and Naruto talk why they wait for their new sensei with Shino commenting every now and then. They wait for their sensei to show up. After everyones sensei picked them up exceptthiers ino looks at her new team "do you mind if i unhenge guys i hate this outfit." they both looked at her confused "um sure go right ahead." Ino sands up and smoke appears around her when it goes away they see shes wearing a black t-shirt that stops at her belly button and a black short skirt with blood red stripes going down the side, And she has black highlights in her hair. when she looks over she sees naruto drolling. "I take it you like this outfit then." He just shakes his head up and down.

Kakashi opens the door and sees the group talking "sup." Naruto looks "Sup pops did you get carried away looking at the memorial stone again." Kakashi eye smiles at his adopted son "yeah head up to the roof ok." Kakashi disappears in swirl of leaves. Naruto reaches out and grabs ino's waist and shushins away leaving Shino walking towards the door. 'They forgot about me "' he hears a noise behind when he sees naruto "Hey pal you need a lift" naruto laughs grabbing his shoulder and shushins to the roof. when they get on the roof. "you didn't forget about me Naruto" Shino ask looking over. "of course not your my pal we gotta work together like were a colony of ants all servicing the queen. Which means we gotta work together ok.

"how do you know about bugs naruto?" Shino ask. "Truth be told yesterday I found out my team and did some research on you guys so i picked some stuff up that's also why" naruto leans over and pulls a scroll with a seal out of his pocket " I made these for you ino" naruto unsealed some flowers. " I've never seen these kind before." She looks at him confused "Their a cross-breed between roses and sunflowers, I made them especially for you the roses because of your beauty but it also has thorns so it's dangerous but beautiful at the same time, and the sunflowers because you can always make me smile when I'm with you like the sun warms up the earth you keep my heart from freezing". Both of his teammates look at him and while kakashi stares at them silently waiting for the conversation to stop. Ino blushes deep red she leans over and kisses him on the cheek while shino is amazed about what he learned about his new teammate. 'He got a player as a temate huh illogical.'

Kakashi interrupts before another word is spoken. "Ok guys tell me your likes,dislikes and your dream that way we can learn about each other. I will go first I like somethings and dislike more things while my dreams are none of your business." Naruto leans over Ino shoulder and fakes a whisper to being over heard by everyone. "Basically he likes smut and he dislikes people who won't help their own team while his dream is to own the complete signed set of his smut series from his favorite author." Ino laughs out loud while Shino chuckles at his new friends words while kakashi just blushes at his kids word. "ok you bug boy tell us your like dislikes and dreams "my likes are my insects and my friends like these two my dislikes are bug spray bug Zappers and people who are mean to my friends,and my dreams are to help my clan find new insects and make sure my friends accomplish their dreams." Kakashi nods

"ok you flower girl your turn." Ino looks over "my likes are my friends warm sunny places and flowers especially the one that naruto made for me,while my dislikes are rude people, jerks that judge based on looks and fatty foods and my dream is to become a strong kunoichi."

Naruto looks over "Before I tell you my dream first off Shino you need any help finding new bugs come to me i'll help ok" Shino nods while he continues speaking " secondly ino you don't need to worry about certain foods or anything like that you look good great SO you don't need to worry about your weight you look good no matter what prove it how about me and you go to icharakus tomorrow so I can show you what I'm talking about my treat ok. "Naruto smiles as he rubs his neck ino looks over in shock. "Did you just ask me out on a date Naruto" Naruto nods Ino looks at him. "Sure how about tomorrow. I have a lunch break around noon how about then". "sure."

Kakashi looks in wonderment wondering how he who reads smut all day adopted a kid this smooth ' i gotta get my kid to help me with the ladies ' Shino looks over at naruto in his head hes thinking. 'Wheres naruto because im pretty sure he was never a player. "Ok first off my likes are icharakus,friends,Pops who took me off the street and pretty girls like Ino. My dislikes are criminals who think they can do want, The guys who want to hurt my friends and how my sensei is always late to everything" he looks at kakashi who just smiles."and finally my dream is to become strong enough to protect my friends, become homage and break your hobby of being late to everything pops ok."

"We get I'm usually late now all three of you go to the training grounds tomorrow around eight and don't eat breakfast you might throw up" he jumps of the roof, And leaves without another word. Naruto looks at the group " we need to discuss tactics for tomorrow for the test before you say anything sensei will make sure we can work as a team or we won't pass"

Flash Forward For A Hour Later

"ok that's the strategy now last words don't show up at he training grounds until

ten, And eat breakfast ok." Shino nods while Ino looks at naruto and before he

shushins away. "Hey naruto think you can gives us a lift home so we don't have to walk." Naruto looks over sure he makes some hand signs "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU " in a pop of smoke a clone of naruto appears while his squad looks at him. when shino is touched by the clone he looks over at the original " how did you do that technique I heard it was forbidden due to people using and dying because the didn't have enough chakra to handle it." Naruto rubs his neck as Ino looks at him with new respect

"well kakashi taught me that because I have enough chakra to handle expand your chakra coils and I might teach it to you ok" as he takes the group and both disappear in a swirl of leaves. Shino looks at the clone of naruto " thanks for the lift see you around Naruto. "He says when he's done speaking the clone waves and disappears. A few seconds later the real naruto and ino arrive at her house "you have got to teach me that ok" ino says as she kisses him on the cheek. naruto blushes at his new teammate "ok i Will teach you but don't forget our date tomorrow ok" he winks at her when he disappears with the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash Forward To The Next Day Around Noon**

Naruto walks towards ino's parents flowers shop before he goes in ino's dad steps out "hey your naruto right." Naruto looks up at him "um yeah let me guess your ino's dad inoichi right" he nods. "So your the one taking my daughter out well first let me go over the rules. Number 1 she has to be back in a hour if she has work she works everyday except weekends, Unless she has a mission so if you go out then be back before ten if you drop her off at 10:01 ill use my family's mind destruction justsu on you. Second you can not get to physical right off the back and, Third if you hurt my daughter I will use my Kunai to turn you into a girl then I will make you think your a girl you got that" naruto just nods and down shaking in terror.

"Yes- yes s- sir" naruto walks into the flower shop and sees ino "he- hey ino your dad's scary you know that" stuttering because of his fear. Ino looks at him and laughs " ino walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek " let me guess he told you his rules right." Naruto nods " Ye-ah you re-ady to go" now blushing and stuttering for a whole did reason. Ino looks at the blushing boys face and laughs. "Yeah let's go"and grabs onto his arm but before they can walk out together. He stops and looks at her "hang on what is your favorite flower." She points out some violets and he grabs some and puts cash on the counter "here these are for you ino." She looks at the flowers she laughs and ask playfully. "How did you know these were my favorite naruto" she laughs. "Some beautiful girl says that you liked them"he takes her arm as he takes her out.

While they talk they see Kiba talking to Hinata when all of a sudden he raises his voice at her. "You listen to me so come on your going out with me" she looks at him "I don't want to go out with you kiba ok." She sees naruto behind kiba and mouths help me "you will bitch." He raises his hand to punch her when it gets caught by someone behind him. He turns around and sees naruto behind him with ino holding onto him. "Sup girl how bout you ,do you want to hang out" naruto suddenly leans over like he's about to tell him a secret, And when kiba gets close to hear him naruto rears his head back and slams it forward into kiba and he falls. "stay down beta or else." Kiba gets up "or else what" naruto blast out some killer intent so strong that kiba freezes in terror trying not to scream when naruto picks up and he roars. **"Or else ill castrate you with a rusty Kunai now go!." **Kiba scrambles away, and when he's gone Naruto just laughs.

Ino and Hinata look at him. "Why are you laughing" they ask in unison Naruto just looks at both of them. "When I drop you back at work Ino remind to thank your dad for the line with the Kunai I see now that I'm not the only one it works on." Ino looks at him and just laughs with him while hinata just looked at them confused muttering something about crazy blondes. "Ok see ya Hinata were gonna head out and for now if he messes with you just yell and ill help" naruto waves says as he heads back to ino to finish their date.

** Flash Forward To The End Of The Date**

When they reach the flower shop Naruto looks at his date. "Ok see ya tomorrow for our test with my pops you do remember the plan right" she nods and heads towards her house, When she suddenly turns around and kisses him on the lips then she runs inside. "Hey inoichi come here" when he walks out he looks at naruto. "Yeah " naruto laughs out loud "that line you said with the Kunai earlier I gotta thank you it works on other people to apparently." He laughs as he tells him the story.

when he's done laughing with a now jolly inoichi. he starts to leave. 'Now that that's over time to handle the mutt.' Naruto thinks as he heads for the inzukana compound when he reaches a gate he calls out to one of the gate guards " excuse me can you see if tsume is available" he ask grinning. "why do you need to see the head of the family" when he gets hit with some killing intent . he looks at the kid "sure kid" "thank you." the guard reaches for his earpiece button connected to someone in the main house "hey can you see if tsume can talk with someone outside of the house" he listens to the earpieces and nods at naruto signifying she will be out in a minute.

A few seconds later she walks out and sees naruto "what do you want kid " naruto just motions to her and walks off were they won't be overheard when they finally made he stares he looks her right in the eyes " your kibas mom right" when she nods he " you better teach him manners he almost got his ass kicked earlier" she growls at him "for what".naruto tells her about what happened earlier and her eyes turned to slits afterward " don't worry ill make sure that he respects women for now on if not after you castrate him ill disown him deal." she sticks her hand out and they shake and he walks off before heading home.

**Flash Forward To The Next Day Around 10**

Naruto looks around at his team "told you he wouldn't be here guys, well before he shows up here ino" she looks to see that he had another scroll in her hands sealed with the sunroses he had made just for her. she grabs them as she kisses him on the cheek "thanks naruto-kun i love the flowers." naruto looks over at shino and with a serious face "sorry i didnt bring you flowers though i did bring something yall will both enjoy" as he hands them a scroll on how to shusin."thank you naruto i will get to work on it" shino said while ino just gives him another kiss on the cheek. when thats over they finally see kakshi heading over "okay guys time for the bell test i have to bells who ever cant get is tied to the stump ok"

all three awnswer in unison "hai sensei" he looks over at the kids at one in particular "ino where did you get the flowers i want some now " she just stares at him in shock "really kakashi" he nods up and slowly points towards naruto "naruto gave them to me he made them just for me" kakashi looks over at naruto "wheres mine and shinos son" naruto just looks over at him like hes crazy " are you serious there not for you there for my girlfrien-" ino just looks over at him then back at kakashi "there for me his girlfriend only get over it." shino just mummurs " i want some flowers to" when he looks up he sees naruto staring at him in shock and sighs " i'll be back give me a second" he shusins away and when hes back hes got two more sunroses. one for shino and one for kakashi .

"here now can we please get back to the test" kakashi just stares at his flower and he looks up "you pass your all my students " they all just stare at him "what" they ask why "because 2 reasons number one narutos my son so he probaly already told you what the test really was. reason number 2 " he stares at them daring them to laugh " i like my flower" before shusing away they all just stare at eachother until naruto comes out of shock " really to pass all i had to give him was a stupid flower then why did eye even have to go to school." he doesnt notice anything else until ino jumps at kissing him on the lips "naruto baby i love the flower" he just looks shocked at the kiss until finally he says well since we have time do you guys want to learn how to climb a tree with no hands"

shino looks over at him "explain the process and ill my best " naruto looks over and nods "the tree climbing process is a trainng method used to gain more prowess in chakra control. this training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to your feet if its too little you fall but if its to much the tree breaks where you did it and the user will fall any questions." ino looks at her new boyfriend and walks over to a tree where she slowly starts going up until she reaches about thee halfway mark where she drops with a sudden yelp but she realizes she didnt hit the ground but landed into narutos arms were he gently set her on her feet "are you ok ino-chan" she looks over "if i fall will you keep catching me" he nods at her "even if it takes us all night i wont let you fall into anything other then my arms."

he looks over at shino "your turn bug boy" shino just runs straight at the tree and makes a decent way up until he backflips off of it " ok i might be able to get the hang of this by lunch shall we contin-."he slowly turns towards naruto his bugs coming out of his sleeves " did you just call me bug boy." naruto looks at all the bugs around shino " yes but "he holds up shinos sunrose"i got you a pretty flower" shino looks at it then takes it the bugs slowly going back to his body "all is forgiven" naruto just looks at his friend then he looks at shinos flower thinking ' **the flower i created can do anything ahahaha' **ino just looks at this ' how did naruto make a flower that made us pass a test calm shino down and he made it just for me **huh all hail the magic flower'**

**Flash Forward A Month Has Passed ** small note there has been some training i wont mention keep it a secret. **

** "**Alright i see the target how bout you fly guy" naruto says over his comlink " I see it its heading towards narutos hime and cyclops" shino responds " foxy son you know i love you but next time i pick the code names ok , i mean yes i get yours due to your features and fly guy due to his bugs but i dont want to go around calling ino hime because you two are dating." kakashi says."aw come on cyclops i like being called that its cute i vote foxy as the official code name maker" ino giggles."fly guy seconds that motion."what! why" bcause cyclops i like the flower your son made (**ALL HAIL THE SUNROSES THE MIGHTEIST FLOWER OF THEM ALL AHAHAHA**) Is the only thought in narutos head."ok guys quit the chatter on 3 get the target one...two... all leap out at the same time and then the genin stop and let kakashi pick up he looks at his student being clawed by the cat " hey whyd you make me pick it up" because cyclops " can not be scratched because her cyclops can pick up a cat now no complaing"naruto says to his dad "fine lets go turn it in " muttering under his breth about how he better get a flowere out of this.

**Flash Forward To The Hokages Office *** small note sorry about the flower obsession ill try to turn it down A Notch.**


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Forward To The Hokages Office *** small note sorry about the flower obsession ill try to turn it down A Notch.

"hokage-we have captured tora again and again cant we have a better mission."naruto pleaded " if you do ill give you a sunrose(**SORRY COULDNT TUEN IT DOWN THE SUNROSE HAS TO MUCH POWER AHHAHAHA)** "fine you can have another mission this ones a c-rank so dont think much of it you just have to guard a bridge builder until hes done building.'**HOLY CRAP MY FLOWER CAN EVEN MAKE THE HOKAGE DO MY BIDDING MAN I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS YEARS AGOAND JUST SOLD THEM THINK ABOUT SUNROSES EVERYWHERE GETTING ME OUT OF TROUBLE LIKE WHEN THE POSSE CAME TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS FIVE THEY COULDNT HAVE HURT ME IF I HAD ONE ITS JUST TO CUTE)**."the hokage looks around "Tazuna come in we have your escort" a man walks in with a beer in his hand and looks at ino and then at the hokage " i asked for a guard not a prostitute"tazuna looked at the hakage in anger when he notices a blond kid looking at him " excuse me are you perhaps talking about my hime(princess) " tazuna looks back in forth between the girl and the kid when he leans down and whispers "kid who are you talking about the only lady in here is he prostitu-" he stopped talking all of a sudden and was pushed back by the killing intent from the kid."woah boy what are you doing look if itll make you fell better tell me where your hime is and ill apolo-"he had to stop talking as the boy increased the killing intent already weighing him down naruto looks over at ino "hime(princes)can i kill him

"No you cant kill him "the hokage sputters when he looks over at ino she can see a pouting look on her face " wait were you thinknig about" the hokages shocked face was coming out now even though this might have been the first time in twenty just looks over at naruto and the hokage " fine you cant kill him" she looks over at the hokage " but no more flower for you"sticking her tounge out at him kakashi finnaly intervenes ok meet me at the bridge at 8 tommorow. as everyone leave tazuna heres the hokage mutter "maybe i should have let him die i wanted a flower i could let him do it and still get the flower wait thats just to much sighed in relief until he heard the rest "But then again naruto said he had a way for me to get out of ill think abut and tell them tommorow .

ah tazuna what time did you say you were leavin again"tazuna turned around and yelled 9 a clock hokage-sama."good now go i have somethings to think about like someones future at the moment this tazuna paled face walked out of the hokages building thinknig how close he was to death beacause of some stupid flower he had never even heard of.

Flash Forward too the next day at eight

tazuna walked up to the group that was suppoesed to be protecting him but felt like that wasnt any way he was going to sleep for the entierity of being on the road them. ' i mean come on i almost died yesterday due to the fact that the hokage wanted a flower he would have accepted to if it wasnt fo the paperwork apparently. naruto see tazuna but decided to ignore him because of the insult to his princess now all he had to do wait for a note from the hokage before he delivered his verdict the note from yesterday said it would be here before he leaves. "hime(princess)come here"he says as he pulled her close and getting out her flower and sticking it in her air. tazuna saw the flower "is that the flower you were gonna give the hokage" ino looks over at him " yeah why" tazuna screams in his head **(shit i goota get out of this village before nine or else im screwed)** kakashi popos up in the middle of the group stunning three of them and making one sigh in relief guess which one that one was ill give you a hint he insulted narutos princess. "kakashi-sensei your on time whats up with that"shino asked while naruto snickers "because i turned all his clocks back by two hours he thought it was 10 oclock ehich made him,shino,and ino laugh but that freaked tazuna out a lot " ok lets go guys"

Flash Forward A Few Hours Later

shino stops in the middle of the path and looked at the ground there was a water puddle though it hadnt rained in days "guys were under a genjutsu "he said as he made his swarm at the puddles when they startedd moving into 2 guys with scratched out headbands naruto calmly unsealled a sword from his scroll (**secret training told you)** and walked up and stuck it under one of thier chins while kicking out at the other one which made hit a tree unconcious "surrender or die " looking at the man with the sword to the throat he surendered " ino looked over at her sensei "kakashi tie them up please "kakashi shrugged performing hand signs that put them into rope "thank you" she quiclky used a jutsu that let her into the mans head and going through his memories pulled out "kakashi tazuna is wanted dead so by some man named gato along with these two he hired two others haku an ice user annd zabuza (the demon in the mist).

after a quick discussion which ended up making us stay do through some guilt trip on tazunas part "theres an ambush up ahead its zabuza and his apprentice" shino said to kakashi usiing his bugs to keep them informed of the dangers a head fight between kakashi and zabuza doesnt change until end where naruto isnt thrown by sauske but by shino also using his bettles to make a third one allowing them to free kakashi and severly injure zabuza before escaping "good job guys thanks for the help now im going to pass out due to chakra exertion so keep my body safe.

**im running out of ideas so please send a suggestion ill well try to keep this up but in a rut write now plz send ideas to my inbox thank you **

**p.s. for fun send me some more stuff to do with the sunrose its just so funny**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm sorry but I have to stop this story if someone wants to adopt it pm me so I can look at it later on


End file.
